


Fun and dirty car times

by acarrotcakehater



Series: Car anthology [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, I did it on a dare, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Slow Burn, Smut, Two horny cars, maybe? - Freeform, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acarrotcakehater/pseuds/acarrotcakehater
Summary: Carol, the eager, strong lady car, falls for Carl, a strong car, the manliest of cars. Eventually, well, you already know what this is don't you? ;)
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Car anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Fun and dirty car times

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this on a dare, after 3 months of thought as to how I could do this, I decided to finally write it, I wrote this in two sittings, no outline, no previous drafts, just me putting words on a page. I attempted to make it as terrible and cliche as I could, because it's car smut, it doesn't deserve high quality, it deserves to be terrible.

While driving through a small town, our beloved Carol drives into a stranger, this car, something about them, just spoke to Carol, from the fresh coat of red paint, the high end, pristine tires, to of course, the strong, powerful build. Everything about him just got Carol’s engine revving, the simple idea of that car thrusting a tire iron inside her was inescapable. No matter what she did, she couldn’t erase that thought from her mind. 

Days have passed since her encounter with this pure beast of a car, miles have been crossed, and she still cannot seem to rid her mind of them. As she continues to drive across the desert highway, a temptation to turn around, and find this car of mystery keeps burning through her brain(?), until eventually, she fails to resist, as her tires grind to a halt, on the torn, broken road, she finally turns back, eager to find the car of her dreams. Though she tires of the heat, and the rough of the road, nothing can truly stop her search, not the elements, not her gas tank, not her old unchanged oil, nothing.

After another two days of the long, open road, only stopping for fresh gas, a night’s rest, and a brief change of oil, Carol finally arrives just outside of the town where she saw him, the car of her dreams could be a minute’s drive away from her, and just as her train of thought started again, so did her desire, her desire to get absolutely pounded by that beast of a car. Just like last time she thought of the mere idea, it couldn’t escape her, she could practically feel the heat of that tire iron squeezing through her holes, gasping even at the thought. And as such, she began the search, knowing how unlikely it would be to find them, but she didn’t care, sure it was a small town and he probably left within days, hell, he could’ve left right when she did, but that chance, the chance is all that mattered.

Steadily, she crossed every single inch of the small town, searching, and searching for the car who caught her eyes, the car she can’t stop thinking about. Finally, after crossing every inch of the town at least three times, she finds tire marks resembling those that belonged to him, she could never forget those tires, fresh rubber, finely carved(? Is that what those are called?), even the thought of just the tires got her excited once again. She followed them, she didn’t care how far she’d have to go, how tiring the drive would be, how rough the terrain, none of it mattered, the only important thing, was getting absolutely fucking rawed by this monster of a car, and eventually, after hours of following this trail, she found them, the only car that mattered, and then, she introduced herself, “Uh, hi, I’ve been looking for you for a week, I saw you once on the side of the road, and I couldn’t manage to stop thinking of you”, to which he replied, with a strong, powerful voice, “Well is that truly so? Because if it is, I’m more than willing to drive with you”. Glad that they replied positively, she exclaimed, “Well of course! Where would you like to go?”, “Wherever you want.” he replied. Filled with excitement, they both headed off to a cliffside.

After a brief drive, they arrive at their destination, “Well shit, I forgot the tire iron”, said the strong muscle car. “Now that I think of it, I don’t think I told you my name, I’m Carl.” he continued, his voice as strong as ever. Gradually, their voices started to slow, and they started saying more and more driving based innuendos. Then, Carl took off a bag tied to his side, containing a tire iron, the rod, long and thick, a small canister of oil, and equipment to start a fire. As he started the fire, to warm the oil and iron, he aggressively revved his engine, preparing for the inevitable pleasure to come. As the fire gradually burned, and the implements steadily heated, the atmosphere of the cliffside turned from a place to enjoy a beautiful sunrise or set, to a place to enjoy something else. Finally, the oil and tire iron heated, it was time, Carol had been waiting so long for this, so, so long.

Carl tightened the iron around one of his wheels, ready to go, Carol had been waiting so long, and its finally happening, she’s absolutely ready to get rawed by this absolute fucking machine. “You ready to go?” bellowed Carl, to which Carol immediately responded, “Yes”.Finally, Carl fit the iron into a gap in Carol’s underside, the warm oil connected to the iron via a tube, ready to shoot out at the opportune time. Carl went from quickly ramming it into her, to slowing down, to ramming it in once again, back and forth, back and forth, the iron slid in and out. Loud moans frequently escape from within Carol’s mouth, in sync with the motion of the iron. As the iron went through the gaps, the cap on the oil gradually loosened, and Carl felt more and more pleasure filling within him. Eventually, the cap flew off the oil, and it shot into the gap of metal in Carol’s underside. As Carol filled with warm oil, both her and Carl felt a large wave of what can only be described as the best feeling they’ve ever felt. As Carl pulled out the iron, and detached it, he felt one final wave of that same feeling. As they both cooled down, and Carl cleaned his equipment, they had one final conversation, mostly focusing on just how good that felt, and when they could do it again, but eventually, the sun rose, and they had to go their separate ways, knowing, they would meet again, whether here, or somewhere else.


End file.
